A function commonly required in an automated article handling system is that of a buffer. More precisely, it is commonly necessary to provide a buffering function between two article handling operations which proceed at different paces.
An example of such a buffering function occurs when one article handling function produces intermittent outputs consisting of a plurality of articles while the next handling function requires a relatively steady input of single articles. Obviously, a buffering function together with a capability of inputting single parts to the second operation is required.
An automated integrated circuit handling apparatus may require the buffering and input functions described above. The basic unit of input to such an apparatus is a sleeve containing many individual integrated circuits. If the sleeve handling and unloading operations are automated, the apparatus must be capable of accepting intermittent inputs of a number of integrated circuits simultaneously. Since the testing or marking function which such an apparatus serves is oriented to single units and typically requires a steady input, a buffering and input function is necessary.
In an automated integrated circuit handling apparatus, the primary concerns are throughput, direct labor costs and reliability. The effect of even minor improvements in throughput and the amount of manual labor involved in a final test operation, for instance, can be dramatic when compared with the total manufacturing cost of each integrated circuit.
In some cases, such as surface-mountable integrated circuits, a handling apparatus must also be designed to fastidiously avoid changing the position of the metal leads of the devices. When combined with the requirement of high throughput, or rapid movement of parts from one point to another, this places rather severe constraints on the buffer apparatus.